Les Poissons (Chief McBrusque version)
Inside the dining room table, Fievel was standing near the window, looking out into the distance. While Doc was seated at the large table, beginning to clean his pipe, Fievel was waiting patiently for Olivia to arrive as he tried desperately to reason with the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. "Oh, Fievel, be reasonable," said Doc, feeling clearly amused while waving his pipe in the air. "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Fievel cut him off. "I'm tellin' you, Doc, she was REAL!" he said, "I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her." He put his left hand over his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Suddenly, laughter was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the lover with the princess. "Come on, honey." said a voice, "Don't be shy." It was Snow White. She stood by the door frame, guiding the lover into the dining room. Out of the shadows came Olivia. Olivia was now wearing a baby blue dress with long sleeves and a white shoulder line (similar to Aurora's dress), a gold tiara, a matching necklace, and baby blue pumps. This was a new look for Olivia, and she showed that she was being treated well by the servants. Fievel's eyes widened as Doc walked up behind the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. "Oh, Fievel, isn't she a vision?" asked Doc. The grin he had was never slipping off his face. Fievel's mouth hung open. But he closed his mouth and swallowed, feeling somewhat nervous. "You look - wonderful." Fievel stammered. Olivia, unable to say, "Thank you," replied with a gentle blush, she shrugged her shoulders, appreciating the nice comment, a smile on her face as her brown eyes looked up from behind her ears. Fievel blushed a light pink as Doc helped Fievel into his chair, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young princess a light nudge. Fievel pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" He helped the princess into her seat. Fievel tucked the chair under the table as the Scottish-British girl mouse sat down. "Uh, it's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Fievel?" Olivia wasn't playing attention anymore. She was too intrigued by the glistening silver 'dinglehopper' resting on the table. With a wide smile, she picked up the shiny object, took off her crown, and began brushing her fur-hair with it. She looked up to face a confused Fievel and a horrified Doc. Olivia delicately placed the 'dinglehopper' back on the table, placed the crown back on her head, and looked down in embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Doc using a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Olivia understood as a 'snarfblatt'. Fievel kindly smiled at her, and handed her his pipe. "Uh, do you like it?" he asked, "It is a rather fine..." Doc stopped in mid-sentence when the Scottish-British girl mouse blew into the pipe as if it was a trumpet, sending a cloud of smoke spurting out the top and straight into his face. Fievel cracked up with laughter while Snow White gave a small giggle. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. Fievel cleared his throat, trying to regain composure. "Ahem. I'm sorry, Doc." Snow White smiled, placing a hand on the Russian-Jewish boy mouse's shoulder. "Why, Fievel," she said. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Olivia looked up from the table and smiled. "Oh, very amusing," said Doc, as he used a handkerchief to wipe the last bit of smoke of his face and sniffed. "Snow White, my dear, what's for dinner?" "Oooh, you're gonna love it!" Snow White smiled. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, roast pig!" Piglet poked his head out from behind a sugar bowl and gasped upon seeing the chef of a French kitchen. He was a fat mouse with peach fur, orange sideburns, and a black nose, wearing a blue police officer's suit and white gloves with a black belt with a gold buckle, a white apron and chef's hat. His name was Chief McBrusque, the French chef of the kitchen. McBrusque rummaged through a cupboard. Singing in French to himself, he hummed to himself as he took a basket of trout and putting one on a counter. With his food ready, the mouse chef started singing. McBrusque: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' ''Love to chop And to serve little fish Grabbing the trout from the basket, McBrusque pulled out a cleaver and violently chopped off its head. This shocked Piglet horribly. Horrified that this was happening, Piglet hid his face. McBrusque: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish Taking out another trout, McBrusque took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Piglet leaned against a wall and covered his mouth, feeling quite sick, feeling as if he may want to throw up. McBrusque: Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two Taking out another trout, McBrusque again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. Piglet tried getting away, but he found himself face to face with the trout's head. McBrusque: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried ''Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? After cutting the trout's head off, McBrusque pulled out the insides of the trout and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Spotting a large lettuce leaf, Piglet grabbed the leaf and used it to disguise himself as he slowly scuttled away from an unsuspecting chef, who is too absorbed into his little fish hacking mania but McBrusque took a mallet and began smashing a tuna flat. McBrusque: Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet When McBrusque pounded the tuna flat with the mallet, Piglet flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from McBrusque's preparations for the tuna. McBrusque: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' When McBrusque was describing those horrid moves, Piglet cringed even more. Just after McBrusque put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, Piglet's worst fear was confirmed when the cook reached out and grabbed the lettuce leaf, leaving him exposed. The pig kept perfectly still as the chef gasped, "Zut alors!" exclaimed McBrusque, "I have missed one!" He picked up the 'dead' pig and continued singing, McBrusque: ''Sacre bleu'' What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent pig? ''Quel dommage'' What a loss Here we go In the sauce Now some flour I think just a spurt McBrusque tossed Piglet into a bowl of sauce and threw a spot of flour in his face, making him cough and sneeze before pulling him out and stuffing some breadcrumbs in his mouth. McBrusque: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are Piglet spat out the breadcrumbs and wheezed loudly. McBrusque didn't notice that the pig in his hand was still alive. McBrusque: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' McBrusque threw Piglet across the room into a large pot of boiling water. Piglet held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped, burning him out of the pot and onto the counter with a loud thud. McBrusque, hearing the 'thud', looked over to it being confused. He used a pitchfork-like utensil and stabs on either side of the pig, picking up Piglet and carefully inspected it. "What is this?" he asked. Piglet bit McBrusque's nose, making him scream in pain as he held his nose. Piglet landed on the handle of a pan on the stove. McBrusque reached for the pig, but instead put his hand on the fiery hot stove. The chef screamed and blew on his hand as the pan fell onto his foot. McBrusque grabbed his foot and cried in pain, before sending Piglet an angry glare, grabbing a bunch of knives and hurling them at the pig. Piglet, who ducked each knife, dove under the counter, and while the chef was looking under the counter, Piglet pushed the bowl of sauce off the counter. The bowl shattered on his head. Going more insane, McBrusque lifted his cleaver and brought it down. But all he managed to chop up was the counter. He saw Piglet running for his life. Piglet screamed as he tried getting out. The cleaver landed right in front of him, stopping him from running that way. He quickly made a mad dash underneath McBrusque and hid underneath a cabinet of glasses and pottery. McBrusque screamed, holding his mallet in his hand, Piglet hid as the psychotic chef jumped and crashed into the shelves. Back in the dining room, everyone heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Snow White, who was pouring drinks for the prince, Doc, and their young guest, looked in the direction of the kitchen at the sound of a large crash. "I think I'd better go see what Chief McBrusque is up to." she said. Once she had excused herself, she hurriedly made her way to the palace kitchen. Back in the kitchen, the insane chef, ripped clothes and all, was tearing apart the cabinet, mindlessly throwing things out of the way trying to find Piglet. "Come out, you little pipsqueak, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he snarled. He continued to tear apart a cupboard. "McBrusque!" shouted Snow White. He shot up, banging his head on the shelf, causing several new pots and pans to fall or break on the floor, at the sound of Snow White's shrill voice. His uniform and apron were torn and stained, his chef's hat was gone, and there was a hole in his pants, revealing red and white striped underwear. "What are you doing?" Snow White demanded. McBrusque stammered about what he was doing earlier. "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, ''madame." he finally said. Snow White scowled at the fat mouse as he gave her an apologetic grin and pinched out a fire that had started on his sideburn. Snow White picked up the plates - which all had a metal dome over the top - off a nearby bench, and storming out the kitchen. "Well, I never!" she exclaimed in disgust. Doc set his glass back on the table as Snow White placed their dinners in front of him, Olivia, and Fievel. "You know, Fievel," he said. "perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Fievel simply sat there, staring at Olivia with a lovestruck expression on his face. Realizing that Doc had said something to them, they snapped out of their daze. Fievel let out a small chuckle and looked at Doc. "I'm sorry, Doc." he said, "What was that?" Doc leaned over to the Russian-Jewish boy mouse and whispered, "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-" As Doc complained, he opened his dish, and Piglet was huddled inside. Olivia noticed Piglet and became worried. Piglet quietly shushed the worried Scottish-British girl mouse, who opened her dish and urged for Piglet to quickly hide in hers. "Easy, Doc, easy." said Fievel, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." As the two chatted, Piglet quickly and quietly dashed across the table and hid in Olivia's dish. With Piglet safe, Olivia quickly turned to Fievel. "Well, what do you say?" asked Fievel. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Olivia nodded, genuinely excited by the prospect and also internally relieved. "Wonderful!" beamed Doc. "Now let's eat, before this pig wanders off my plate." He looked down, only to be confused that Piglet had just run off his plate. Dinner got carried on into the evening long after the sun had set and afterwards, Olivia, Fievel, and Doc went their separate ways. Olivia was now dressed in her nightclothes as she watched Fievel play with Spyro from the balcony. Olivia was now wearing a pair of green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with green hair-bow to match. "Come here boy!" Fievel laughed to Spyro, "Arrr!!!" He knelt on the ground and Spyro ran up to him and called, "Here I come, Fievel!" Fievel growled playfully at the dragon as he pinned him down. He looked up and smiled when he saw that the Scottish-British girl mouse he'd found on the beach that day, watching. Fievel waved at Olivia, and she waved back, before slipping further back into her room. Fievel's eyes sparkled as his smile widened. He was actually really looking forward to taking her around his kingdom tomorrow, and could only hope that she felt the same way. Olivia smiled as she brushed her fur-hair with her fork before putting her hair-bow back behind her ear. Piglet (who was now wearing light yellow footy pajamas) complained about his experience in the kitchen as he cleaned off the cooking spices. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." he complained. Olivia patted Piglet on the head. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady!" scolded the pig, as he waved his lettuce leaf at Olivia while she walked over to her bed. Olivia's bed was a large canopy bed with sky-blue mattresses & matching bedsheets & pillows, large baby-blue curtains (with golden draw-tassels) on all four sides (attached to the blue canopy), baby-blue blankets, white linens, a warm, fuzzy, blue blanket, & blue mahogany bedposts (with a headboard of the same color & material). Anyway, Piglet told Olivia, "Now, we've got to make a plan to get that mouse to kiss you." She opened the curtains and bounced a little before settling back into the large pillow on the left side of the canopy bed and crawled under the covers. "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." said Piglet. Olivia lay in her bed. It was very comfy and warm. It was a nice place for her to sleep for the night. "You're gonna bat your eyes - like this," Piglet went on, as he batted his eyes and puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." But by now, he realized that Olivia was already fast asleep. Piglet shook his head and smiled. "Hm." He blew out the candle on the bed side table. He hopped onto one of Olivia's pillows, closed the curtains, and before falling asleep himself, he said, "You are hopeless, child. You know that?" He yawned and closed his eyes as Olivia covered him up with her blue blanket. "Completely hopeless!" And with that, Olivia and Piglet both fell asleep for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs